Sonic Adventure: Chase!
by MiracleHearts
Summary: New adventures!, New allies, New enemies. A group of fighters trying to give freedom to their world, but... ...Not always it's easy to fight for freedom, their quest won't be short...


New Adventures! On an alternate universe, A group of fighters are on their quest, with new enemies, new allies. Trying to bring peace to their world, but who says that'll be easy.

The Newcomers

"Who said that there are no spots for new people to join them!?" Shouted a female fox

"I-Is true!" A male cat told her while shivering "B-but they told me that you must go here" while he gave a map that showed a forest.

"And why all that stuff!?, is some kind of test or something?" She shout, while she was about to punch the cat.

"A test?...Eh yeah that is a test" He sweatdropped and slightly smiled.

"*sigh* If that's so" She turned around "Bye, strange guy"  
The poor guy sat on the ground, glad that the girl didn't punch him, and then he stood up "*sigh* why i must do this?, i almost was beaten by a girl?..." Said meanwhile he cleaned his brown jacket "Im the oldest of my Team, im not for tis' stuff this is Ryo's work!" He started walking, because his work wasn't over, he needed to confuse another certain girl.

Not so far from there, a purple cat with a white shirt and a blue coat, was walking confused. "It was here? no i don't think so *sigh* Maybe is in that way!" started running until she hit the male cat by accident "OH! im sorry i didn't see you there...standing...like an idiot...yeah, seems legit"  
"Excuse me!?" The cat shouted while the took all the ground off of his light blue fur."*sigh* another purple girl" he whispered.  
"What did you say? by the way im looking for the base where Sonic is! i wanna join them" She smiled meanwhile the put her goggles on between her ears that has a bit of fluff on the tip of it.

The male cat listened what the girl said, he smiled slightly and gave her a map "They told me that you must go there" Showing her the place where she "must" go.  
"Why?" She asked  
"Because they will make you a test.." Starting to get pissed.  
"Of what?" She asked again.  
"Why you ask me!?" Totally pissed, and about to shout.  
"Because they sent you, it doesn't make sence that you don't know" While scratching her head.  
"JUST F*CKING GO" He shout.  
"Geez, you need to have some vacations" She said "Well if there's a test, ¡i don't wanna miss it!, bye!~" She said while running off.

Some minutes passed, both girls trying to find the "Test" they had for them, not knowing what they'll have to do. The forest wasn't really large, but enough to get lost, there were tall and short trees, while some of them had some traps, but were barely noticable. In one side of the place they had to go, there it was: A female purple fox, wearing a shirt with a small bow, a blue skirt and a jacket tied to her shirt.  
"I don't see anyone here? Maybe im lost...dang- wa!?" Said when she trip over a rock, saving her from a trap. "Arg.. now im all dirty *sigh*, i better clean up my clothes" Putting her headband on, and cleaning her clothes.

Not so long from there, the purple cat heard her "Is someone there? ¡I'm ready to take the test!" She shout.  
"You are also taking the test" She looked at the cat. - "Yep, I'm Maca The Cat nice to meet you" She said to her doing a thumbs up.  
"I'm Milla Flayster, nice meeting you too!" She smiled. -Then Maca had to ask her "Do you know what kind of test is this? a blue guy told me to come here"  
"That guy ALSO told you to come here?" "Yeah, he was strange" Said while scratching her ears.  
"..So what are we going to do we can't stay in a forest" Milla said with her arms crossed.  
"True, maybe is a test of finding the base!" Maca cheered.  
"Then let's go" The vixen said  
"¡May the search begin!" Putting her goggles on.

They started walking meanwhile chatting "So...Maca is? Why you wanna join them?" Said meanwhile looking at her "That's a great question Milla~" Said smiling happily "Im a hero aor adventurer, and sometimes i get lonely.. So i decided to join them, having adventures with new friends *sigh* Something i've always dream of" Smiles and looking at Milla "And YOU why wanna join them, you seem so... what i meant is when some people are joining to teams ¡often they are guys!, though im glad im not the only girl" Almost jumping of happiness. - "Well... the thing is i've been a fan of them since one time they saved me, so i been thinking of join them, and here i am!" Repling the cat.

They walked about one hour, a bit tired "*sigh* No luck finding them" "If you had a base, where would you put it?" "Eehh?...¿On a hidden place? maybe a cave" "OR Cave near a beach" "Yeah! maybe" "Let's look near the beach!...¿where's the beach?" Maca asked "I don't know but i wanna get there FAST, im getting bored" "*sigh* ¡Me too!, now let's get running, we'll get there faster" Milla started running after Maca finnished talking "M-Milla wait!" She ran off after her.

In the place both met, there were a group of three: A female fox, a male fox, and the same cat that told them to go there. The vixen had red hair and brown fur, she didn't look very happy. "Marcus...¡YOU TOLD ME THAT THEY WOULD BE HERE!" Grabbing the cat by it's jacket.  
"Cassidy, i s-swear they should be here, ¡i told them to do so" He said while shivering ans blushing "It's not my fault they aren't here..."  
THe male fox separated them "As much i wanna see Marcus suffer, it's true, we took so much time"...there was a silence..."¡Shut up marked guy! No one gets away, and i mean NO ONE" She sent a mean look to Marcus, then he replied "It's not like they had anything important" "But that doesn't mean that they won't be hurt..." The vixen by accident steps on a trap, and falls into a small river "God dammit..."

"Here we are! the beach..." Milla stared at Maca who was shivering "What's with you?" - "Me?, oh nothing, is just...water.."She whispers.  
"Pfft!.. It's not like it can kill you, ¡duh!" She said sarcastically. "*sigh* Just let's continue, right" - "Oh yeah!, ¡This way!" Milla said meanwhile running off again.  
"If we are lucky or ask, or shout we can find them, at least i think" Maca said seriously, she seem very serious, that's a signal that's she's either bored, pissed, sad, or that moment just need some seriousness. - "Well then." Milla takes some air and then " ¡IS SOMEONE HERE WE WANNA JOIN!" She shout.  
"Oh geez, my ears...it hurts" Maca said while covering her ears, until she heard something...It was a female voice, and it wasn't Milla's.  
"You wanna join?" The voice sound like one of a little girl. - "¿¡Maca, did you hear that!? we finaly found them" Milla said jumping around. - "Hmm! Umm... can you sent someone to show us the entrance?" Kindly asked Maca.  
"Sure thing!~" The voice started fading away. - And also someone was getting near to the place Maca and Milla were, she was a red-ish haired Chipmunk/Squirrel, with brown fur, using a white shirt, a blue vest, and blue pants. "So i heard you wanna join?"  
"¡Yes ma'am!" Both answered.  
"He he...Just call me Sally" She sweatdropped "Come here girls" she showed a secret entrance. - "WOW ¡THAT'S SO COOL!" Milla shouted. - "Indeed that's pretty awesome" Maca agreed.  
A small girl crossed their way "Hi!~ Im Cream, i told Sally to go with you~" She said while moving her ears.  
"I'll call Sonic and Tails" Sally said while walking off.  
"I cannot believe i finnaly made it!" - "¡Me too! Tis' will be so awesome" Milla said exited.  
"I'll show you the way to the 'living room'" Cream said while taking some stuff that was on the ground, it was some kind of machine, with shape of a dog. "Here it is!~" She said while showing a huge room, with sofas, TV, a guitar, and some lights.

The room had brown walls, while the floor had a extence carpet, which was a blue-ish gray color, it's a little dirty but nothing of the other world. "Please sit down, while you wait for them" Cream smiled, and turned around and go to the kitchen. You could hear her talking with someone else, another girl from the way the voice sound.  
In that moment, some people were aproaching, a blue hedgehog using a orange vest and shorts, yes it was Sonic The Hedgehog himself. Behing him was a young yellow fox, wearing a blue jacket, a red scarf, and brown pants, also on it's head he had some goggles. Sally was following them.  
"So you are the ones who wanna join us, uh?" The hedgehog said, but it didn't seem that the girls listen him, both were seeing the male fox. "Uh, excuse me?" Starting to get a bit pissed.  
"It seems like the girls have a crush on Tails, or something" Sally said - Tails also was looking at the girls "Umm... Hi?... I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails" He said blushing a bit.  
"I'm Maca The Cat...Hiya!" The cat said blushing a bit. - "I'm Milla, hi Tails~" Milla also said. Meanwhile on both girls minds they thought "¡He's so cute!"  
"¡Ehem! Sonic The Hedgehog here, Base to Maca and Milla" He seemed a lot pissed but, also it didn't look THAT pissed.  
"¿¡Eeehhh!? Excusemeexcusemeexcuseme" Maca said bit nervous, "What was near" she thought. - "Um.. sorry whatevs" Milla said.  
Sally laughed slightly, and said "It's okay, as long you listen now" then she smiled. - "*sigh* Okay then, probably you won't listen too much, so Tails, can you show them the place and where they'll sleep?" - "Eeehhh, ¡Sure thing!" He said and grabbed Milla's and Maca's hands.  
" OMG, OMG, OMG, HE GRABBED MY HAND" Milla thought - "I wonder how is my room" Maca thought meanwhile walking along Tails and Milla.

They enter into a room that had a bunk bed, three closet, and a small TV. "Maca, Milla this is your room, let me show you the others room, the kitchen and all stuff is here" He smiled.  
They didn't seem to notice that Sally was looking at them, seeing how they interacted "*sigh* Ah, they look cute like that, but i hope that isn't a problem... but im sure it won't be" The chipmunk/squirell girl turned around and walked off.

"Okay, This is Marine and Cream-" - "Hiya! What'cha doin' Tails?" A Female Raccoon asked him. "Oh? New people, ¡hiz! Im Marine im Tails's friend, and who you two are?...It doesn't matter, see ya later!" She said running off.  
"*sigh* as you heard, that was Marine, and i think ¿you alredy know Cream?" The fox said while scraching his ears.  
"YEAH SHE TOLD SALLY TO GO AND SEE US!" Milla said exited and blushing.  
"Then, let's continue" He smiled.  
Maca wasn't paying too much attention, she was showing her shy attitude and prefered to stay silent, and calm, thing that almost never happens, but it was good to see. "*sigh*"

They entered to a room that on it there was a red echidna, it seem he was asleep, so they didn't bother to enter. "That's Knuckles, don't mess with him, im being serious" Tails said not very loud.  
Tails, showed them each of all the people, it took them about an hour, and it was alredy getting dark.  
"You should go to sleep, tomorrow maybe we'll do something" He smiled. - "O-okay" Maca blushed. - "Sure!" Milla also said.

Both ran into it's room."My bed is the down one" Milla said - "Okay, i don't have a problem on sleeping up there, besides if i fall, i won't be hurt" Maca said while yawning. - "What do you mean?" "*sigh* I just can't be hurt by a fall" She smiled. "If you say so...Good night!"  
Maca turned her face to the bed and trid to sleep "I wonder what will happen tomorrow" She thought. "*sigh* Whatever it is everything will be alright" She whispered, and fell asleep.

On the morning...  
"¡Hey Maca good morning!" Milla shout. - "Ehhh!, ¿What?, ¿Where?, ¿Why?, ¿Who?" She jumped off the bed, panicing until she notices, what was actually happening "Oh, Hi" - "We should go with the others, oh that reminds me im going to say hi to Tails, ¡see ya!" The vixen said while running to Tails's room. "Wow, even me isn't like that, but well" She said while puting her jacket on and going to see all the others.

All of the team was on the 'Living room', Sonic and Sally thought that Maca and Milla should present themselves to everyone, so everyone knows if they are friendly or not. Most of them were waiting, some of them didn't give it too much attention. Maca was a bit nervous, it seemed like she never talkied in front of that amount of people. Milla was just standing there ready, to say everything it needed to be said.

"If you don't mind Maca, ¡I'm first!" The vixen asked.  
"It's not a problem, you start" She said sweatdropping.

"Then, I'm Milla Flayster, im 14 and i wanted to join you guys, ¡since one time you guys saved me!, so now i wanted to help you guys, he he" She smiled at Tails, who was looking at Milla and Maca. "I don't have many stuff to say, just that...¡You guys are awesome!" She said while jumping. "Your turn, Maca" Milla said while looking at her cat friend.  
"Eh-eh...okay" She closed her eyes, trying to stay calm, because she isn't used to talk in front of many people, though this would be a piece of cake. "I-I'm Macarena, my friend call me Maca for short, Im from a town not so small yet, not so big... I'm 14 years old, i travel helping people, though sometimes i get in trouble, i've been so lonely so, join you 'friends', so i can do what i like and be with friends" She said while calming herself.  
"Why they tell you Maca instead of anything else?, what about... Muki" She smiled. "It sounds really cute!" Milla said again, don't letting Maca reply her.  
"They call me Maca because, Maca IS Macarena diminutive...and i prefer being called Maca than Muki" She said while crossing her arms.

Eveyone started laughing, waiting for a new adventure to come... Who are those strange guys?, Why they tried to distract Maca and Milla? What is their purpose?, and most importantly, ¿What will happen?  
And also Tails is interested, on Maca or Milla?


End file.
